OC Character Sketches
by Mnemosyne's Elegy
Summary: Character sketches/one shots and information about my OCs. I recommend reading this before reading any of my stories that involve my OCs.
1. Meryet

**Note: Actual information about the character follows the one shot/sketch. The blurb might make more sense if you read the following information first, but I personally prefer reading the story first.**

Meryet

Meryet had always known things. Known things she should not have known. Some might find it strange, but little was strange for the chosen one of the gods. She couldn't say exactly how she knew these things. Perhaps her unwarranted knowledge came from the gods themselves, or even the all-knowing shades trapped within her mirror. Sometimes she wondered about the origins of her knowledge, but mostly she tried to figure out what to do with it.

Though to be honest, there wasn't much she _could_ do.

Meryet sighed and leaned against the wall of yet another corridor within the mirror's maze. Her gaze drifted down the hallway, skimming over the rows of silent doors. Funny how the knowledge she needed was that which she did not have.

Somewhere in this maze lay the answers she was seeking. Behind one of these doors was the most important piece of information of them all. And as surely as she knew that one of these doors would solve the mystery, she also knew that she would not find it. How she knew this, she could not say, but she knew it all the same.

She wasn't sure why she continued this futile search. Five thousand years she had spent roaming this labyrinth, knowing each moment that she would not find what she searched for. Perhaps she continued opening doors because there was little else for her to do. It seemed a silly thought now that she had been freed from this prison and could spend time in the outside world if she chose, but it was true nonetheless. After all, she could not be truly freed until the Pharaoh was, and the Pharaoh would not be freed until he regained his memories and his name.

Ah, his name. That was what she searched for. It was here somewhere. She knew it was. Why shouldn't it be? She had retained all of her memories throughout all these millennia. She remembered everything except his name. His spell had wiped that knowledge from her memory as surely as it had from his.

They would need his name at some point, but it could wait. It would not be necessary until he regained his memories. Perhaps it was not so much the missing name that bothered her as much as the missing memories. She knew that although she had the power to return his memories to him, she could not. Not until the time was right. It pained her to see him look so lost as he searched the Puzzle for any trace of his forgotten past, but there was little she could do for him right now.

Later. Later she would be allowed to share her memories with him so that he could use them to regain his own. Meryet was not sure how long it would be before she could fulfill this duty, but for now, she had to wait. For now, she remembered for him.

With a sigh, Meryet pushed herself away from the wall and idly pushed open the next door, to reveal empty blackness. She really should be more careful, she mused as she moved to the next. This mirror had been created from powerful Shadow Magic, so it held unfathomable danger.

The most prominent threat was the shadows. She was too powerful for them to attack her now, but when she had been weakened in the millennia of darkness, they had done their best to destroy her. In fact, they still did. She could feel them watching her every step, waiting to pounce should she show any sign of weakness. Sometimes she could hear their hissing whispers curling through her mind, luring her towards the brink of insanity. They could not have her mind though. Not yet. She needed to be sane to help the Pharaoh succeed in his quest. After that, well…

She shook her head, opening the next door more cautiously. Most of the doors hid only emptiness, but some held shadows or cunning traps. She stored her memories in some of the empty rooms to keep them organized, and decorated the outsides of the doors so that she could tell which memories they held.

Meryet was not sure exactly _how_ she stored memories in rooms, but she knew that she did. She supposed it was because the mirror's labyrinth was a "physical" representation of her mind. But even if it was a manifestation of her soul, it was also a projection of the mirror. And the mirror was something to be feared.

She pulled it out of thin air, studying the ornate frame and glinting glass, careful not to look too deeply into its depths lest she be caught up in its dark visions. It was not the true mirror of course. Mira held on to that in the physical world. However, this manifestation carried the same dark power of the real thing.

This then, was her curse.

The corners of her lips twitched upwards into a bitter smile as she let her thoughts drift to the past. During her lifetime in ancient Egypt she had been a powerful sorceress, but power always came with a price. Hers was pain.

Every spell she cast caused her unbearable physical agony that no mortal treatment could dispel. It would fade eventually on its own, but until then, she was rendered incapacitated. Someone with as much power as she could have little choice but to use it to protect the Pharaoh, but she was also of little use if even a single spell could weaken her so greatly. So the priests of the Pharaoh's court had come up with a solution.

They had created the mirror. Its purpose was to transform her physical pain into mental anguish. She could not fight with her body wracked with pain, but it was possible to overcome emotional pain, with difficulty. It was ingenious really. Meryet hated it. At least physical pain would fade. Mental pain left scars.

But still, she admired the cleverness of their plan and its execution. They had created the mirror to send her visions. After casting a spell, she would look into the mirror's depths, and it would show her things. Horrible things. Sometimes it showed her glimpses of the past or the future. Sometimes it showed her outright lies, or snippets of a future she would never be able to have. No matter what it showed her, there was little she could do with the information she gained, and it invariably left her saddened and frightened, even as it took her pain.

She was bound to the mirror, mind and soul, but she hated it with all her heart. It was just her luck that she had been trapped in it for five millennia. She still wasn't sure what had gone wrong with the Pharaoh's sealing spell, that it had trapped her alongside him, but it didn't matter much now. What was done was done, and here she was.

Meryet sighed again and took another step forward. She could not change the past and there was little she could do now, but there were plenty more doors here for her to open. She knew that her search was futile, knew that she would not find what she sought. Knew that it did not matter.

After all, there were still more doors.

* * *

**In ancient Egypt, Meryet was a powerful sorceress who served as the High Priestess in the Pharaoh's court and was charged with protecting her land and king. She was the only High Priestess known to have been chosen directly by the Egyptian gods, and communed with them under rare circumstances.**

** Because her great power caused her great physical pain to use, the cursed mirror was created to turn that pain into emotional distress by giving her visions that were meant to cause her pain. Her mirror is **_**not**_** a Millennium item, but it was created with Shadow Magic. This magic worked by trapping shades within the mirror, and when she was also trapped within it, the shadows tortured her. The "inside" of the mirror is really a representation of Meryet's mind as well as the inner workings of the mirror, and is similar to the inside of the Millennium Puzzle. It is a huge labyrinth filled with corridors and doors, behind which all her secrets are kept.**

**When the Pharaoh sealed himself in the Millennium Puzzle and Zorc in the Millennium Ring, Meryet was also sealed in her mirror by some mistake in his spell, or perhaps by the will of the Egyptian gods. She was released when Yugi solved the Puzzle and freed the Pharaoh. She resides in the body of Yugi's older sister Mira.**

**She is very self-sacrificing and protective, especially of Mira, Yugi, and Yami. In ancient Egypt she was in love with the Pharaoh, although she never let him know about it since it was not her place. She loves him still when she is released, and devotes herself to protecting him and helping him regain his memories and defeat Zorc.**

**She had a younger sister in Egypt who died young, and since Mira reminds her of her lost sibling, she is somewhat overprotective of the girl. Although she sees Téa, Joey, Tristan, and the others as friends, she has a difficult time connecting with them, and mostly protects them, rather than trying to befriend them.**

**Meryet only takes over Mira's body when the girl is in danger or is dueling an important match. She is an excellent duelist because during her lifetime she often had to play Shadow Games in place of the Pharaoh, and took to Duel Monsters very quickly. She is very aware that she has been dead for millennia, and feels guilty taking over Mira's body unless it is for a good reason.**

**Due to an incident that takes place rather early in the storyline of the anime, she, Mira, Yami, and Yugi can all communicate with each other through their mindlinks and enter both the Puzzle and mirror, although they are bonded most strongly to the spirit/host they are attached to.**

**In appearance she looks rather like a more mature version of Mira (much like Yami and Yugi's shared appearance), with ice blue eyes and honey brown hair that fades to golden blonde.**

_**Main pairing: Meryet x Yami/Atem**_


	2. Mirima (Mira) Mutou

Mirima (Mira) Mutou

"A lot has changed," Mira mused, half to herself. The spirit beside her stirred and answered anyway.

"Yes. Do you regret it, Mira?"

The girl frowned over at Meryet. "No. I wouldn't trade you or Yami for the world. You know that. However much danger we have to face, we will make sure that you two fulfill your destiny so that you can…leave."

She turned away, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of Meryet leaving this world. The spirit rested a transparent hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"It will be alright, Mira. No matter what, we will always be with you, in your heart."

"That's really cheesy," Mira answered with a somewhat pained laugh.

Meryet simply shrugged and vanished back into the mirror, obviously sensing that Mira wanted to be alone right now. She preferred to be alone while she was thinking.

It was true that a lot had changed since the spirits had showed up in their lives. Mira gazed out her bedroom window, and noticed Yugi walking towards the game shop as he talked animatedly to Joey. She could also make out the ghostly form of Yami beside him, watching over him.

She smiled a little. Truth be told, she had been a little jealous of Yami at first. Maybe she still was. Before he and Meryet had appeared, Mira had been the closest person to her younger brother. She had been his best friend, his confidante, and his protector. They were still close of course, but it seemed that her previous roles had been quietly transferred to Yami.

She supposed she shouldn't complain. After all, the same could be said of her and Meryet. Meryet was like the older sister she had never had. Sure, the spirit rarely talked of the things that troubled her, but she always listened to Mira's problems and thoughts. She gave Mira advice when she needed help, comforted her when she was upset, talked to her when she was lonely, and protected her when she was in danger.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine life before Meryet, but she still remembered. She had been a normal girl once. She went to Domino High with Yugi and the others, although she was a year ahead of them. She had dreamed of one day doing research in the field of biology, and perhaps even becoming a college professor. Ambitious goals, but she had the brains and the talent. Already she was taking courses at the local college in her spare time.

She had been a little bit of a girly girl, and had enjoyed going shopping with Téa to pick out a new skirt or perhaps a pretty bracelet or two. Although dancing wasn't her favorite pastime, she did it sometimes to make Téa happy, and would hang out with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan at the arcade every once in a while. She did homework, helped her grandfather run the game shop, and looked out for her little brother.

Perfectly normal. Of course, most of that hadn't really changed. She still did all those things, it was just…different.

As she watched Yugi wave goodbye to Joey and enter the game shop, she smiled again. No, she didn't regret any of this. Sometimes she wished she hadn't gotten pulled into such a dangerous destiny, but she could never really regret it. She would do anything to help Meryet and Yami, and wished the best for them.

Turning away from the window, she caught a glimpse of the mirror gleaming on her dresser, and studied it thoughtfully for a moment. If her grandfather had never brought it back from Egypt as a pretty trinket for her to admire, she would still be a normal girl. She longed for normalcy at times, but in all honesty, that feeling was starting to fade.

She didn't really want to go back to being normal again. She liked her life as it was now. Someday that too would end. Meryet and Yami would leave, and she and Yugi would be alone again. _Normal._ Or as normal as they could be after sharing their bodies with ancient spirits for a few years. She didn't like to think about that.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Normal to normal. She chuckled at the ridiculousness of the thought, but recognized its truthfulness nonetheless. Most things eventually came full circle.

All she could do now was enjoy the ride, and pretend not to see the end coming.

* * *

**Mirima (Mira) Mutou is Yugi's older sister. She is one year his senior, and is very protective of him. She houses Meryet's spirit due to her possession of the mirror at the time Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle.**

**She is a rather quiet girl, although not exactly shy. Although she has a few friends in her own grade, she prefers to spend time with Yugi and his group of friends. She can be overprotective of her brother and friends at time, and is known more for being responsible than having fun, but she can be a fun-loving person at times as well.**

**Mira was never the most self-confident or brave, but when it comes to fighting for her friends, she can overcome those difficulties, especially with Meryet's help. She is an expert duelist whose skill level matches Yugi's (if not Yami's), but she mostly only duels for fun, and doesn't enter competitions. When challenged to a duel by one of Meryet's or Yami's enemies, she often lets Meryet take over since the spirit is a superior duelist.**

**She is very close to Meryet and views her as an older sister. She often tries to convince the spirit to take control of her body and have a little fun, although Meryet usually protests. She spends a lot of time talking to Meryet, and knows her better than the other characters.**

**Mira has a crush on Marik after his dark side is dispelled and he switches to the Pharaoh's side. This pairing does not really appear much in my more canon stories, but it may come into play in some one shots.**

**She has ice blue eyes and honey brown hair fading to blonde. She is not as short as Yugi, although she could still be classified as petite.**

_**Side pairing: Mira x Marik**_


End file.
